deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Impaler5150
What are you doing with so many pages? Just a friendly question and a bit of a heads up - you seem to be creating a lot of warrior pages and suggesting matches for them but... are you going to be writing battle blogs for them any time soon? Because sooner or later, the pages you put up are most likely going to end up being in the category of "Candidates for Deletion" and I'm sure you don't want that to happen. BattleGames1 (talk) 07:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) What was wrong with the battles? In order for a battle to be put up on the warriors page, there must first be a blog created about that battle - made in compliance with the policies on this site, of course. This means you must present to us the two warriors, their weapons and X-Factors in a clear and organised manner and then (very important) leave for the rest of us a voting period which will allow us to determine which warrior wins the battle. Once the voting is done, THEN you can post the results on the warrior page. The process should be simple and straightforward. Just read up on the site's policies if you need further information. Also, that battle involving Godfrey of Bouillon wasn't written by you? If it was, then what I said above also applies to that (you have yet to make a blog post for his battle). If it wasn't you then I'm sorry to say that anonymous contributors aren't allowed to post battles on this site or create new warrior pages outright (constructive editing is allowed; commenting on blog posts is sorta allowed if the vote is well constructed with no spelling errors; commenting on old blog posts is a definite no-no) - they need to make an account in order to have their battles verified. I hope this answers your question and I look forward to seeing what you have in store for this site. It better be worth it. BattleGames1 (talk) 04:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Battles Hey Imp just an tip. It's handy to first come up with an battle and THEN make the pages for the warriors if they have none, becease now the pages that don't have any battles planet are candidates for deletion. --Appel (talk) 10:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Your vote Hi, could you please fix your vote to include at least one paragraph on why you think the ancient and modern warrior win. Thank you. Deathblade 100 (talk) 05:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Vote Impaler,my Cossacks vs Sioux is finaly finished.Here is theLINK,but make the vote atleats 5 sentences or I will not count it. ;) MilenHD (talk) 15:14, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Ban It is with great regret that I have had to ban you for 1 month for failing to adopt proper article policy. You have been asked before countless times to put headers on your reserved battles on pages and yet despite this you still don't do it despite having been banned for this before. Hopefully this will act as a wake up call to you because if you continue to ignore article format the ban may be permanent. Wassboss (talk) 18:55, September 26, 2018 (UTC)